


Edelweiss

by rmm55



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmm55/pseuds/rmm55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak preview of my upcoming novel rewrite for House of Nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edelweiss

Roderich’s fingers comb through the silver hair. Gilbert sighs and nestles closer, letting his eyes close. A small smile tilts his lips up. Moonlight on silver is a beautiful combination, and he can almost hear the first few strains of a melody float through his mind. There is a familiar twitch in his fingers. He aches for the feel of the smooth ivory keys and the music he creates.

He has Gilbert to look after, though. Gilbert, the beautiful albino with a passion for destruction. He smiles to himself as he remembers the way Gilbert’s fingers glided effortlessly over the piano keys, plucking out a simple, yet beautiful melody that warmed Roderich’s heart. Gilbert had learned to play for him and him alone. No one else had seen the kind, gentle part of Gilbert. Roderich wishes that he could see it again, could see the way that Gilbert looked at him in the glow of the setting sun. His yawn had interrupted them, though. Gilbert had been insistent on taken the _obviously exhausted_ man to bed.

Now that he thinks of it, Roderich wonders if it was a ruse to get the two of them into the same bed. Gilbert looks peaceful, a smile on his face. His body slowly relaxes against Roderich, the ever-tense muscles beginning to loosen. He sighs again and turns his face towards Roderich’s, blinking his eyes open.

“You should sleep,” he murmurs.

“I will,” Roderich whispers. “Once you’re asleep.”

A frown tilts the corners of Gilbert’s lips down. “You were the one who was yawning. Mein awesomeness thinks you should fall asleep first!” He starts to sit up, but Roderich gently pushes him back down. He runs his fingers through Gilbert’s hair again and chuckles as the albino’s eyes droop.

“This makes you tired, doesn’t it?” he asks.

Gilbert nods and shifts his head closer. “It…feels good…” he breathes. “Don’t…don’t stop.”

Roderich presses a soft kiss to Gilbert’s forehead. “I won’t.”

“You’re so warm. I always feel cold.”

“Shh,” Roderich soothes. “I’ll make you warm.” He wraps his arms tighter around Gilbert’s waist and nestles into the man’s arms. Gilbert sighs again and kisses the top of Roderich’s head.

“That’s a funny little curl you’ve got there,” he mumbles. One finger curls around it and tugs.

Roderich’s body stiffens as heat floods his lower half. He bites back a noise of pleasure as he buries his face against Gilbert’s side.

“Roddy?” Gilbert’s voice is thick with sleep and concern. “Is something wrong?”

“Don’t…don’t do that,” Roderich pants. “Don’t touch it.”

Gilbert’s fingers slide away and instead comb through Roderich’s hair. He slowly relaxes, though there is a very distinct discomfort against the zipper of his jeans.

“Stay,” Gilbert breathes, so quietly that Roderich isn’t sure he was meant to hear.

“I’ll always stay,” Roderich promises. He tilts his head up to kiss Gilbert’s lips, smiling at the blush that spreads across the albino’s cheeks. “Now go to sleep, Gilbert.”

Gilbert pouts. “But mein awesomeness isn’t tired!” A yawn punctures his words, though, and his eyes are droopy. Roderich chuckles and starts humming softly. Gilbert groans and sinks deeper into the pillows, closing his eyes. Roderich combs his fingers through the silvery hair as he starts to sing.

“Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever.”

“Roderich.”

“Gilbert?”

“Roderich.” Gilbert curls into Roderich’s arms and mumbles against his chest. “Ich…ich liebe…dich.”

“Ja, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich.”

“Gut. I think…I think I’ll sleep now.”

“I’ll stay with you. All night. I promise.”

“Will you keep singing?”

“Of course.” Roderich presses a gentle kiss to Gilbert’s forehead. “Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever.”


End file.
